Relación
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por qué Sasuke se preguntaba muy seriamente después de ver a Sakura salir por la puerta y dejarlo solo en la cama… ¿Quién era el hombre en la relación? ¿Sakura o él?


_Dado que ya explore muchisimo el fandom de Naruhina, intentare escribir mas a menudo de Sasuke y Sakura para variar XD  
_

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Relación**

Sasuke Uchiha era un nombre muy conocido en la época ninja, sus historias eran de ser un traidor…hasta lograr salvar junto a Naruto la victoria en la guerra, algunos le tenían y otros lo respetaban. Pocos conocían por completo la historia de un niño que vivió en la oscuridad y siguiendo una venganza que casi lo consume de no ser por su amigo.

Pero esa ya es otra historia.

Esta era aún más desconocida.

A pesar de su horrible forma de actuar con sus conocidos, logro hacer dos grandes amigos en su infancia.

Naruto…

Que podía decir de él, solamente que…¿lo quería como su mejor amigo, hermano y compañero?. El único idiota que era capaz de seguirlo por años para que o estuviera solo, quien entendía su soledad y siempre le brindaba una mano.

Por otro lado estaba Sakura.

Sakura era una chiquilla chillona que estaba enamorado de él desde niña, siempre siguiéndolo con su infantil "Sasuke-kun" en todos lados. Con el tiempo la niña fue ganando su tolerancia y su amistad, a pesar de los años seguía amándolo y siempre lo cuidaba.

Entonces…

Cuando aquella chiquilla que siempre lo seguía como idiota, se convirtió en esta mujer que le hacía dudar de su hombría.

¿Cuándo se cambiaron los papeles?

Debería explicarlo mejor.

Después de la guerra ninja, se fue a un viaje por todo el mundo, ya saben…disfrutar de la vida. En el momento en que se marchó le dijo a Sakura que volvería pronto, casi dos años después fue esporádicamente para detener a un meteorito de aplastar Konoha ya que Naruto no estaba. Dos minutos sin el dobe y ya todos estaban perdidos.

Mientras seguía de viaje se preguntó si Sakura se enojaría por no saludarla.

Con ese pensamiento en mente incomodándole, no duro mucho en volver de viaje para decir al menor un hola.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar a la aldea y lo primero que le recibiera fuera Naruto, bueno eso no era sorpresa en realidad, la sorpresa era ver a una chica de la mano de él.

-Hola teme-saludo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Era genial ver como el chico lo saludaba como si fuera hace dos días que no lo viera, compartieron un aburrido monologo de dobe y teme, luego le presento a la chicha Hyuga y que era su novia. Se sorprendió de que alguna chica fuera tan estúpida para salir con alguien como Naruto, pero no menciono nada al ver la cara de idiotas enamorados que tenían.

Luego de eso fue a buscar a Sakura, jamás olvidaría la cara divertida de Naruto y las insinuaciones que hacía.

Era un pervertido como Kakashi.

Después de tener que esperar por tres malditas horas a que la chica saliera del hospital, esta solo pestañeo confundida al verlo frente a su departamento con cara indiferente. Pero muy diferente del golpe que pensó recibiría por el tiempo sin verse, esta solo bostezo y entro a su departamento para tirarse en su sofá y dormir un rato.

Debió suponerlo en ese entonces, había algo que no le calzo pero que ignoro por completo.

Aburrido paso a la cocina del departamento como si fuera su casa y tomo algo para comer, si esperaba que la chica lo saludara con felicidad mientras le prometía comida…primero moriría intoxicado. Además recordaba a Naruto decirle vagamente preocupado que Sakura llevaba casi una semana entera viviendo en el hospital por una epidemia que tenía Konoha.

-Sasuke-kun aun estas aquí-dijo Sakura sorprendida una hora después y tomando parte de lo que él había preparado.

Alabo su comida y su forma de cocinar con una sola mano, parecía que al igual que el dobe pensaba que se había ido hace una semana y no por, vale ya no importaba eso.

Suspiro pensando que la escena era algo extraña.

Él llegando de un largo viaje y terminando por preparar la comida para la chica, que actuaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Sentía que era un idiota por dentro al preocuparse por sus amigos, estos sin duda debían estar acostumbrados a no tenerlo en sus vidas. No por nada se había marchado cuando era joven, desde entonces no tenía un record muy largo de convivencia en la aldea.

Imbéciles que hacen que él se preocupara.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?-pregunto Sakura una vez termino de comer.

La cara de Sasuke era completamente inexpresiva, como de costumbre. Claro que para alguien como Sakura, no fue difícil detectar como se le corto la respiración un segundo y su mano derecha tuvo un pequeño tic.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

.

Él era un caballero, bueno, la había intentado matar en varias ocasiones y sabía que eso no haría un caballero, pero igual tenía la noción de que era ser un caballero (su madre en su niñez fue bastante estricta en ese tema). Sabía que Sakura de pequeña había soñado con un príncipe azul, alguien que la apoyara y protegiera en todo momento, por alguna extraña razón había supuesto que él podría ser su príncipe azul. Al menos antes de que traicionara la aldea. Por eso y todo lo que le había causado, pensaba remediarlo, ser en lo más posible lo que ella había querido tener de niña.

Aunque aparentemente su idea se había distorsionado.

No la culpaba, ya no era esa niña débil que caminaba detrás de ellos, claro que no. Ahora era una mujer con una fuerza monstruosa y de las mejores médicos que había visto Konoha, no por nada era una gran ninja y alumna de la quinta Hokage. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, de haber querido serlo podría haberlo intentado, ya saben, ser Hokage si de verdad se lo propusiera.

¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora?

No importaba.

El punto clave es que Sakura ya no pensaba infantilmente, ya no tenía ese estúpido ideal de príncipe azul. al menos eso lo dejo claro cuando prácticamente lo arrincono en el sofá para besarlo.

Si, besarlo.

No piensen que él dio el primer paso, él solamente disfrutaba de un poco de té y… ¡Pum! De un momento a otro la chica ya lo estaba prácticamente violando por la boca. Al parecer no era el único que tenía las hormonas un poco alteradas, aunque en su defensa él había pensado en llevar las cosas lento con Sakura par ano faltarle el respeto, darle el sueño que ella siempre quiso.

Lo merecía.

Pero ya que ambos no querían esperar, que pensaban que todo lo vivido ya fue suficiente.

Bueno, cuando descubrió ya estaba en medio de la cama de Sakura y esta prácticamente le rasgaba la camisa con su gran fuerza. Joder que era una gran ninja, esa chica no importaba lo caliente que estuviera, aún tenía suficiente sensatez para acumular perfectamente su chacra y usar su fuerza.

Esa noche sin duda, fue una buena bienvenida.

.

Al día siguiente despertó algo cansado y adolorido, si en algún lugar de su mente había pensado que Sakura se cansaría antes que él, la noche dio prueba de todo lo contrario. Joder, que resistencia. Pestañeo un poco al notar como la chica frente a él se estaba vistiendo a velocidad de la luz, algo que lo decepciono un poco, pero no tanto como cuando esta le dio un fugaz beso en los labios diciendo que tenía que ir al hospital.

Quedo en piedra con la soledad del departamento.

Esa escena se repitió durante toda la semana, la chica pasaba casi todo el día en el hospital y cuando llegaba a la casa era para dormir un rato, luego pasaban a su nuevo ejercicio nocturno. Era gratificante cuando tenía a Sakura gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, pues a pesar de no haber tenido como prioridad en su juventud el tema sexual, ahora lo veía como lo más interesante del mundo. La chica era doctora y tenía un amplio conocimiento médico y alguno que otro libro erótico que le había prestado la cerda de Ino.

Pero el verle irse por la mañana sin ningún remordimiento, le hacían sentirse algo molesto.

No pensó en contarle a nadie de lo sucedido, pero cuando Naruto se lo topo en medio de un parque pensando sobre el tema y lo arrastro a comer Ramen. Cedió. Entre risas el muy hijo de la chingada, casi se ahoga con su comida.

-No sabía que en la relación Sakura era el hombre-dijo este golpeando la mesa con demasiada diversión.

Sasuke quedo en piedra, no había llegado a pensar en esa opción.

Luego de que su amigo se riera por una hora y lo dejara plantado por ver a su novia, si, sus amigos ya no le tenían la importancia que tenían de niños. Enojado corrió al hospital a exigirle a Sakura que dejara de actuar como un hombre, claro que su mala habilidad para las palabras le hicieron terminar con un golpe en el vientre y una semana durmiendo en el sofá.

Joder.

En buena hora se le ocurría a la chica actuar como mujer para mandarlo a dormir en el sofá.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, él no era la chica en la relación, y si lo fuera lo solucionaría pronto.

 **Fin**

 _Esta idea estuvo mucho tiempo en mis fics sin terminar, por eso hoy quise terminarlo XD_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
